


[Podfic] Love and Other Deaths

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>‘I don’t love you,’ Sherlock whispers against John’s shoulder, his dark hair curling around the white, stretched skin of John’s scar, the top of his arm.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Love and Other Deaths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/gifts), [penumbra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love and Other Deaths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285108) by [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington). 



> A teeny break from the recent angst.

 

Length: 14:44

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/j2budsvcsy57421/Love+and+Other+Deaths+by+lotherington.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6at1eyrs9eqvj6h/Love+and+Other+Deaths+by+lotherington.m4b))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/love-and-other-deaths-by-lotherington))  
  
Pre/Post Music - [All of Me (Luciana Zogbi cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39_OmBO9jVg) \- John Legend

 


End file.
